Simply Complex
by Azuri-Chann
Summary: Noel Vermillion received her orders upon arriving at the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi. It was simple enough: Detain the SS-class criminal, Ragna the Bloodedge, also known as the Grim Reaper. Though she had no idea that it would be that strenuous a mission...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello. This is an attempted sap brought to you by an author who should get her head checked, because she usually can't tolerate romances and the general cheesiness that comes along with it. ...Talking about myself in the third person is kind of weird. Although this _isn't_ excessive in sap -because that would probably kill me- the pairing Noel X Ragna is implied.

* * *

**Simply Complex**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Noel Vermillion received her mission upon arriving at the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi. It was simple enough: Detain the SS-class criminal, Ragna the Bloodedge, also known as the "Grim Reaper". Though, she had no idea that it would be that strenuous a mission...

~x x x ~

"Ragna the Bloodedge! Turn yourself in!" the blonde officer's voice resonated as she raced through the narrow streets of Ronin Gai, gasping between breaths.

After half a day of searching nearly the whole of Kagutsuchi, Noel had finally tracked the SS-Criminal down. After a quick battle wherein he took off while she was performing her Astral Heat, she had been in hot pursuit for hours. Hot pursuit, meant in a literal way, because the sun was scorching during the time.

Though the sun had finally begun to sink in the background as Noel leapt over a wheelbarrow with her pistols raised, determined eyes unwavering as she chased after the man in the red jacket.

Feeling annoyed that he wouldn't face her or slow down, she yelled out, "Just turn yourself in already!"

"Damnit, she just won't let up!" Ragna hissed to himself as he ran, feeling the cobbled roadway scrape against his shoes.

He was feeling pretty annoyed too. He had wasted most of his time running and hiding all because he didn't wan to pick a fight with an NOL soldier in case news of his presence in Kagutsuchi would spread and be widely known. The crazy vigilante already approached him and he had to take care of him quickly before running off again.

"What a waste of my time," he cussed under his breath, keeping his head low so that no one would recognize his face, what with all the wanted posters up.

Though the biggest giveaway was his red jacket, and he knew it. "It's this jacket, it's this frickin' jacket!" he cursed, skidding to a halt.

Ragna noticed a narrow alleyway, hidden in the shadows between two seemingly desolate buildings. The orange sunlight did not reach the area and he assumed it would be a good place to wait until the NOL soldier passed.

He looked over his shoulder one more time before sighing as he crept in the shadows, pressing his back against the rough brick wall.

* * *

Noel tried to catch her breath, rubbing her forehead. The cap she wore was feeling stuffy with all her hair clumped inside. Her bangs, along with loose strands of hair hung forward and continuously pestered her view. She blew a few strands out of her face, huffing in exhaustion.

Why was it so hard to simply capture and detain this criminal? She had successfully arrested many other criminals and neither of her missions were this...this...time consuming!

"Waaaaah!" she yelped, tripping over a pile of bricks. Hoisting herself up, she winced at the grains of stone imbedded in her hands. Noel sat up and rubbed her knees, which was also grazed on the stone. Looking up, she noticed Ragna was out of sight.

"I lost him!" Noel yelled, slapping her hand to her forehead with a hopeless whimper.

Why was this mission so difficult! Was it because she was not a capable soldier? It was true that she had been admitted at a very young age, but, did that mean she was incapable of carrying out her missions the way she would have if she fully completed her studies?

She forced herself to stand up, even though she really felt like sitting right there and resting. She was so tired.

Ignoring her whims for rest, she ran down the road, looking around for any sign of red which would reveal her captive.

* * *

"Hold it right there!" A very buff and sweaty looking man jumped down from someplace above, obstructing Noel's path.

"W-wha...?" Noel mumbled, looking up to see where he possibly could have jumped from.

"I saw you give my cute little disciple, Carl, a beating earlier! And for that, I must deal with you!" the man stated, crossing his arms in an intimidating manner.

Noel stammered, confused. "What...? Carl? No, we were just-"

"Listen young man, no one bullies my disciple! You're obviously older, you should know better! That is why, I, Bang Shishigami will teach you a lesson!" the man interrupted her explanation and she blinked a few times, unable to comprehend what he was ranting about.

"Young...man?" she blushed, his words finally settling in. Holding Bolverk in front of her protectively, she defensively stated. "I'm a girl!"

The man stopped his lecture and took a moment to observe her. A look of embarrassment crossed the raucous vigilante's expression. "Ah-I see. Uh, anyway, you're still in need of a lesson! Bullying is unacceptable!"

Noel recoiled at his loud tone. Why was he yelling like that? She straightened her posture and proceeded to clarify this misunderstanding, "I can explain, I wasn't bullying Carl. He-"

With a thunderous yell, the man name Bang charged into battle. "Prepare yourself!"

* * *

Noel sighed, dropping her arms at her sides and coming to a dreary stop in the middle of the cobbled road. Her body ached all over and she felt a burning pain somewhere, but couldn't pinpoint where exactly due to the pins and needles all over her. "That battle was so unnecessary, that man didn't even listen to any of my explanations."

"I. . .I lost him. This time I really _did _loose him," she hopelessly muttered to herself, rubbing one arm as she regarded the area.

All the happenings of the day, including her aprehensive thoughts, piled up to form a heavy lump in her throat. She gulped, dismissing herself from crying in the middle of the street. She didn't need to disgrace the Librarium any further...

Noel's knees buckled under the weight of her body and the broodingthoughts of her mind. She felt herself falling to the ground. "...I'm so tired," she sighed. A resulting thought occurred. If she was tired now, so easily, did that mean... Was she a failure?

Feeling too weary to move, Noel decided to lay right there. She couldn't stop the tears from surfacing. "You win, Ragna...I give up."

* * *

Ragna heard a dull thud in the direction of the road and choked sobs following soon after. He hoisted his hands on his knees, lifting himself up from where he slumped to the ground in his effort to wait the soldier out.

"What the hell?" he muttered when he saw the blonde girl lying in the middle of the road, her uniform creased and her pistols a few feet away.

He looked in the opposite direction. There was his chance of escape. He directed his have to the downcast girl. But for some reason...

With a cautious albeit probing air, he walked over to her quivering body.

"Hey, you got a death wish?" he carelessly asked, after a pause taken to observe this odd predicament. "Get up. You're gonna get run over or something."

Noel did not respond, instead she curled in even further and squinted her eyes shut.

"Are you stupid? You're gonna catch a cold. Get up!" he urged exasperatedly when she appeared to be ignoring him. He prodded the edge of his shoe to her back; in attempt to gauge a reaction from her.

"I give up...you...win," she muttered causing him the furrow his brows.

Ragna looked down at her, he couldn't believe that he was even considering doing what he did next! This was out of character, even for him...and he knew it.

He groaned in annoyance, kneeling at her side. "Hey, get up, will you?" he offered with a softer albeit gruff tone, slipping his hands underneath her body to lift her. She tensed under his grip, but calmed again, letting him turn her over and cradle her up against his chest.

Lustrous wisps of blonde hair was revealed when her titled cap finally rolled off. Ragna felt his eyes widening, why did she look like...?

"You..." he uttered in bewilderment. Tired green eyes blinked in response, one tear still frozen in place. Unknowingly, he caressed the teardrop away.

Noel stared up at this SS-Criminal. For a most-wanted criminal and enemy of the NOL, he didn't seem...bad. He didn't have the look of a murderer. She saw something else, in his eyes. A sealed off memory tainted her hazy thoughts, and she was the white-haired man as someone else. Who...? She couldn't remember all of a sudden.

"What?" he asked curtly, despite his softened expression.

Uncoordinated nostalgia drained from her thoughts and Noel shook her head. With lidded eyes, she looked up at his features. "It's nothing, you just..."

"Hm?" he sounded, waiting for her to carry on.

"You, you don't seem like a bad person, that's all," the blonde told him. She couldn't stop a small smile when an almost ghost smirk appeared on his lips.

"Heh," he went, his mind taking in her childish comment. Noel closed her eyes, resting them for a while as she leaned her head slightly on his chest. Ragna looked down at her.

"H-hey, wha...?" she was startled when he stood up, cradling her in his arms.

"I'm going to get you at an inn before you start dropping down in roads again," he simply explained, starting to walk down the road.

"N-no! Wait, you-" Feeling very confused, she stretched her arms, reaching behind him. "What about my weapons!?"

"You can come pick it up again when you go back to chasing me tomorrow," he responded, stifling a chuckle at her resulting blush and muddled expression.

The residents of Ronin Gai peered out of the curtains of their homes to inspect the commotion. They saw a man clad in red carrying a weakly flailing NOL soldier down the street.

With a flustered expression, she gathered the remainder of her energy and shouted. "Ragna the Bloodedge! You're...You're impossible!"

* * *

A/N: I reeeally don't know what to say apart from, go clicky clicky on the review button right now and put me out of my misery! Please? :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Simply Complex**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

After struggled resisting and flailing, Noel passed out from what could only be exhaustion. Both mental and physical exhaustion. Relived that she finally quit struggling, Ragna looked down at her sleeping form. He then noticed a stain by her waist which he wasn't aware of before.

"Blood...?" he wondered aloud. Gently laying her on the pavement, somewhere in the area outside of Orient Town, he inspected the substance on her furrowed tunic after a hesitant moment.

A whiff of roses passed through with the breeze and before Ragna could let out a curse, he felt a familiar and highly irritating presence behind him.

"Oh my..." an urbane voice droned.

Ragna turned his head, looking over his shoulder with a scowl. "What do you want rabbit, can't you see I'm busy here?" he spat, forbidding a guilty look to surface.

The graceful young lady regarded him with an unaffected expression, paying no heed to her familiars who stuttered at his upfront attitude.

"No one talks to the princess like that dog!" the cat-like umbrella, Nago, affronted.

"Don't spare him milady!" the chubby red bat, Gii, piped in.

Rachel lifted her chin as she peered over his shoulder. "Busy with grotesque labors, as always, I see," she observed, plainly.

Ragna stopped himself from denying anything that could have been going through her mind, and instead, he let his hands down with a neutral glare directed at her. "Why are you here?"

"Hm. After all this time you're still lacking in manners, although I'd like to teach you, that is not why I'm here," she took a moment to pause and a strange glint flashed in her crimson eyes. "I thought you might be interested to know that Jin Kisaragi is wandering around the Library base in the upper area. Wonderful opportunity, don't you think?"

Ragna's eyes narrowed at this information, especially the insinuating tone she used. "Just how much do you know...?" he growled.

Rachel waved one hand idly, answering him as if his suspicious tone meant nothing. "Quite a lot, though none I'd like to share with the likes of you."

She ignored his goaded frown and looked over his shoulder, her eyes widening slightly when she seemed to recognize who it was laying there. "Hm? It's her... I wonder...? Hmm."

"What are you muttering about? I'm right here you know." Ragna snippily reminded her, aware of the recognition that glinted in her crimson eyes

Rachel recomposed herself, folding her small hands over the lap of her dress. "I will take my leave now. You best carry on, lest the injury get infected."

"W-wait!"

"See you later," she said softly before stepping into a swirling black void, which appeared in the air.

Before he could say anything else, the vampire disappeared with the gust of wind. "Ugh, whatever. I'll get back to her later."

He carefully lifted Noel's resting figue in his arms. "Easy..." he muttered, standing up and looking around him. "There should be a clinic somewhere around here."

"Mmhmm, be right there Makoto," Noel mumbled incoherently, snuggling in Ragna's chest with a dreamy sigh. "Don't forget the cake...and the sprinkles." She winced slightly and then returned to breathing softly. Ragna found himself staring again. He closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"Whatever," he dismissed, starting down the paved road.

* * *

There was humming. The creak of a door opening. Shuffling of papers. Shifting of footsteps. Various sounds warped into the drone which clouded Noel's ears.

She cracked open one eye and was greeted by a bright light, slowly settling to become a wooden ceiling.

"What...where am I?" Noel wondered, arching her back over to sit up.

She was positioned on a small bed in the corner of the unfamiliar room. The room was quite small, yet despite of the wooden contents and folders, it was quite airy.

Hoisting herself up fully, Noel cringed at the pain in her waist and cautiously lifted her tunic, noticing a white bandage. "Where did I...get this?" she muttered, unaware of the woman who entered the room.

"Ah, you're finally awake!" the woman exclaimed, placing a folder of papers on a nearby desk.

This woman was tall, had dark hair and had an almost friendly and inviting aura which made Noel's panicked thoughts steadily subside.

"Where am I?" Noel asked, straightening up with much effort. She forbid her eyes from bulging when she finally noted the clothes the woman wore.

The woman, scantily attired in red, introduced, "This is a clinic in Orient Town, and I am the doctor. Call me Litchi."

Orient Town? The last thing Noel remembered was Captain Hazama debriefing her of her mission. Wait, there was Carl too and then she carried on her mission of detaining the SS-Criminal. Everything else after that was a blur.

Noel tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, inquiring the doctor who was watching her with a calculating expression. She felt uncomfortable. "Uh...Miss Litchi? Do you know what happened to me, how I got here?"

Litchi blinked and then pushed up her glasses with a nod. "I almost couldn't believe it at first, but while I was closing up a man brought you here," she said. "I was startled to see that he was the Grim Reaper."

Noel's eyes widened, alarmed. "The Grim Reaper? Ragna the Bloodedge!"

"Calm yourself, there's no need to get excited." Litchi stilled the blonde when she suddenly jumped up and glanced aroud the room.

"You're part of the Library, aren't you?" Litchi carefully presumed, handing the blonde the cap she seemed to be looking for.

Panicked, Noel stuttered as she replaced her cap on her head. "W-what makes you say that?"

The woman raised an eyebrow, pointing to Noel's chest. "Your uniform. And the badge that says: Lieutenant Noel Vermillion."

Pinned slightly below Noel's collarbone, to the right, was a gold crest which did indeed display her name. Noel stopped herself from blushing in embarrassment. She had completely forgotten about the badge!

The area to the side of her waist throbbed dully, and she placed her hand over it, looking at the doctor. "Was Ragna the one who did this to me?"

"He said he only discovered it after you lost consciousness," explained Litchi, a finger on her chin as if in thought.

Now Noel remembered! She was fighting with the loud vigilante, and he used a technique to summon nails. The attack surprised her and she brought up her barrier a bit late.

"Why...? Why would Ragna...?" she trailed off, listlissly reseating herself on the bed. She was confused as to why the criminal would help her.

Litchi looked at the girl thoughtfully. "I was wondering the same thing. I almost didn't believe him. But he stayed nearly the entire night until I told him you were going to be alright. He came back later bringing these," she handed Noel Bolverk, "and then he left again. I think he was really worried about you."

Noel's green eyes flickered."He stayed here...?" It was all so...odd. So unbelievable. Yet considering where she was, it had to be true. But why would he?

Litchi crossed her arms, smiling softly. "Whatever his reasons, it was good that I treated your wound early. It would have become serious if left untreated. All you need now is to rest a while longer."

Having half-listened to the woman's lecture, Noel nodded to herself. Despite of everything, the laws, her duty, her pending missions, she felt an urging need to repay Ragna. To thank him. If it wasn't for him, who knows what could have happened to her. But, she also had her duty as lieutenant. She couldn't neglect that. It would be unacceptable.

"My duty..." Sitting up with a glint in her eyes, Noel tightened her grasp on the handles of the pistols. Litchi furrowed her eyebrows curiously at the blonde girl with her head tilted, glancing sideward toward the door.

"Thank you!" Her mind made up, Noel smiled gratefully at the black-haired woman. "I need to find Ragna!"

"Ragna...?" Litchi trailed off and then realized the girl darting toward the door. "Wait-I still wanted to dress you up!"

The doctor's dejected voice called after her, ranging toward a dissapointed whine, but Noel was already down the small corridor before she shot out of the main door.

Fueled by resolute determination, she dashed down the streets with eyes sharp, elbows raised, and pistols firm in hand.

Operation track down Ragna was a go!

Yet again...

* * *

A/N: Hmmm. If you have any suggestions or comments, then don't hesitate to click that review button right below this! I'll give you a cookie?


	3. Chapter 3

**Simply Complex**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Ragna swallowed heavily after wolfing down a meat bun he had bought. He pushed the brown paper bag in his pocket and carried on. Soon his mind involuntarily wandered off to the blonde lieutenant.

That Noel girl, she looked a lot like... He shook his head.

Their resemblance was uncanny. Old feelings of nostalgia, the pain, it all vanished when good memories flashed through his mind. But this was entirely a different person. It had to be.

He remembered her striking emerald eyes, staring at him, eye contact not faltering. For a short moment, Ragna found himself wondering how "Noel" was doing, but stopped himself shortly. Apart from feeling disturbed, there was another feeling uneasily and steadily prickling within him. Of course, being the way he was, Ragna paid it no heed.

"Ugh, now I'm going all sentimental," he sighed drearily, rubbing the back of his head. "I should just get this crap over with and leave this damn place."

"Hey! Hey! Good Guy! Wait up!" An energetic voice yelled from behind Ragna.

Ragna turned around. A huge cream paw waved animatedly and before long a young kaka girl fully emerged from between a crowd of babbling people, making their daily purchases in the business-district.

Great.

"Look, I'm kinda busy right now so-" His sentence, which was gradually inclining to something rude, was interrupted when Taokaka vividly shadow boxed while jumping on the spot.

"Spar with Tao, Good Guy! Tao must train to beat Rawrgnya!" she demanded, her child-like voice vibrant with energy.

"Raw-gnya? Who the hell is that?" Ragna spat, although he had a pretty good idea who she was talking about. . .

"He's a big bad villain guy Tao must defeat!" The kaka girl paused, red eyes giving Ragna a swift look over. "Meow? He kinda looks like Good Guy...only uglier."

Ragna's expression fell blank. "Are you saying I'm ugl-"

Interrupting his retort, Tao charged forward in a vigorous pounce. "Tao's a comiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" she exclaimed.

The white-haired lazily brought up his sword. This would waste time, but, what the hell. He could do with a warm up before going on again.

"I'm gonna beat you!" she loudly declared, swinging her paw forward in a heavy strike.

Ragna parried her attack with the flat of his large blade, bracing himself on the ground and leaning forward to force her back. "Heh, dream on kid."

* * *

When Noel reached the business district, she whipped her head around, searchingly. All around her stood flashy neon lighted stores, vivid billboards above apartments, and an open area with bustling stands and booths which all formed part of the market place.

"That's right...I have no idea where he is now," she mumbled to herself, looking over the area.

She would have to start tracking him down again. Dismissing the feeling of reluctance that slowly creeped up on her, she furrowed her brows and lifted her head high. "I...I am_ going_ to find Ragna the Bloodedge, and when I do, I am going to thank him_ and_ arrest him!"

A child paused before her, giving her an odd look. "Weirdo," he muttered and then ran off.

"Ah!" Noel squeaked and blushed, hugging her arms protectively and looking after him. She had half a mind to run after he kid and explain why it was that she was talking to herself, but she passed the trivial idea off. "Uh... I guess I should ask around."

Keeping her fortitude firm, her eyes moved across the different people occupied with their sales and purchases. Almost every second person wore something red.

She balled her hands at her sides. "Please, _please_ don't let this be another long day," she begged to no one in particular, before joining the masses of people who closed in around her in their daily buzz.

* * *

Ragna and Tao stood opposite each other, both of them panting slightly as they caught their breath after an energetic battle. They had really worked off some steam. Slurping up some drool that dripped down her mouth, the young girl eyed the steaming bun which the man in red took out from a brown paper bag.

"Heeeeeey, is that a meat bun?"

Ragna smirked, regarding the bun and then looking back at the suddenly perked up kaka girl. "Yes, it is."

Her red eyes widened, sparkling in wonder. She drew her shoulders in a purr of joy, marvelling the meat bun from below. "Mmmmeow, can Tao have it?"

Ragna paused, raising an eyebrow. Thinking back on their first meeting, she really had a thing for food. After a relenting shrug he extended his arm. As soon as the kaka girl was about to dive in, he quickly yanked his hand back and sunk his teeth into the warm meat bun, taking a bite of it.

"Hey!" Tao frowned, stomping on foot on the ground in childish disappointment.

Ragna offhandedly shrugged, swallowing thickly. "Here ya go," he nonchalantly offered, giving her the left over half.

Drooling, she grabbed it out of his hand without a single word and then skipped down the road, fully engrossed in the bun.

"She's a weird kid," he noted, watching her go. Then he stretched his hands over his head and brought them to his sides again, the crick in his back gone.

"Great. Now that she's finally out of my hair..." He carried on down the street, momentarily looking at the sign that said teh street was leading to the Port. At least now he could get the job out of the way without further interruptions, he thought to himself.

Suddenly, a rose scented breeze encircled him. Ragna felt his stomach twist. "Damn it, no-!"

* * *

"I-I-I didn't see him! I saw n-n-n-no one!" A short man snapped, stumbling in the process of briskly walking away.

Noel frowned. It has been two or three hours and almost everyone she asked or approached either ran away, hesitated, snapped at her or cowered in fear. Was that just because she was from the Librarium? Even the children regarded her with wary eyes.

Troubled, she bit her bottom lip. After a moment, she shook it off, physically. She had to find Ragna, and before that, she needed information! There was no time to get distracted, she already spaced out a moment ago and collided into a brick wall.

Luckily no one was taking note, apart from a few children who chuckled amongst themselves.

"E-excuse me, sir. Did you happen to see the wanted criminal, Ragna the Bloodedge?" Noel asked an elderly man, taking a more polite approach as to not intimidate him like the last person she approached.

"Eh? Who's there? Marietta!" Following his croaky voice, he waved his cane around and grabbed her chest.

"Yeeeeeeh!" Noel squealed, reflexively jumping back. Wrapping her arms around her, she looked at the muttering man in bewilderment, eyes tearing slightly. "Wh-what was that for!" she shouted, blushing in embarrassment.

"Where oh where is me napkin..."he muttered, walking pass her and scratching his balding head. "Kyah kyah kyah! Noodles taste great with almonds and nougat!"

Noel could only stare feebly after the disoriented man. She blinked, letting her arms fall limply at her sides with a small weary moan.

"Hello! Lacking lady!"

"Hyah!" Noel stopped herself from jumping when the kaka-kitten appeared from out of nowhere and forcefully glomped her. She flushed, taking a step back. "D-don't call me that!"

Oblivious, the kaka girl innocently inquired. "Watcha doing? Did you find that person you were looking for? Meow?"

Taokaka was one of the people Noel bumped into the day before when she was tracking down Ragna, same as now. But the day before she was less than helpful. To be honest, her hyper active behavior, although with good intentions, made Noel feel uncomfortable.

However, Noel still couldn't help but want to pet her soft fluffy looking tail which flicked back and forth. Restraining herself from petting, Noel disappointedly answered with a small sigh, "Well... yes and no."

Tao tilted her head to the side, confused. "Meow? What do you mean by that, lacking lady?"

"You see...at first I had him, but then I lost him, and then I had him again before I lost him. Again..." Noel muttered, more to herself than to the kaka kitten.

"Ooohhhhh, Tao understands!" Tao exclaimed, regardless of the fact that she zoned out the minute the blonde lady began to speak. "All you have to do now is find him again, easy!"

Noel sighed, though keeping her posture straight. "It's not as simple as it sounds, this city is very big. And I have another person to find as soon as I'm done finding the one I'm looking for now. It's...becoming complicated."

"Although Tao has no idea what you're mumbling about, maybe Tao can help you!" The kaka girl suggested, jumping up with a big grin slapped on her "face"

Noel blinked, taking a moment to consider this offer. She smiled, her shoulders and eyebrows rising in happiness when teh idea settled. "...You're right. Maybe you can help me, Tao!"

"Yeah! Then you can pay me with meat buns, right?" asked Tao.

That caught the lieutenant off guard. "Huh! Uh... I mean... okay?" Noel doubtfully agreed to Tao's terms, feeling slightly stunned.

Before Noel could even attempt to explain or say anything else, the kaka girl robustly grabbed her forearms and yanked her along, dragging her deeper into the shopping district.

"Then let's go look around for these complicated-peoples!"

* * *

A/N: I thought Tao would complicate Noel's mission even further, so I shoved her in there. Also, in the game finding Jin was top priority so you can think about this as the "alternative truth" or something like that.

The author dropped to her knees, panting softly. Closing her eyes, she dipped her head forward, allowing her hair to shield her eyes. Before fading, she faintly whispered: "Please...review."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is not my usual pace. It must mean that this story is on a roll! Which is good for BlazBlue readers but bad for my Tales of Vesperia muse. Anyhoo, here is the fourth one-shot. Thanks for the supportive reviews everyone!

* * *

**Simply Complex**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Approximately two hours passed since Tao dragged Noel through the marketplace, both of them getting distracted by various trinkets and goods at times. Though the one that zoned out and got distracted far more quicker than Noel was the frivolous Taokaka.

"Um, Tao...we're supposed to be looking around. Not throwing darts." Noel cared to mentioned.

"They're _daggers_! Very rare and expensive daggers! You don't get slade-metal slender-bladed daggers brandished in this part of the world! Daggers! You hear?" the merchant peevishly corrected, causing Noel to flinch at the volume of his voice.

She flinched all the more when she had to wipe the resulting spit off of her face.

And very well indeed, Noel Vermillion and Taokaka were standing before a booth that awarded an unlimited food brochure to whoever hit the center of the dartboard. All you had to do, after winning, was turn the leaflet in for a buffet at the Chow Restaurant.

When Noel explained this to the curious kaka girl, Tao would not let the opportunity slip, and that proved as a severe distraction.

"Meow? Think of it this way lacking lady, if Tao wins, you don't have to pay me for helping you!"

"But..." Noel trailed off hopelessly. As far as she could say, Tao wasn't particularly helping... She was in fact doing the exact opposite, but the blonde couldn't find it in her to deprive the Kaka of her fun.

Tao swung her arm back and then threw the last dagger, narrowly skewering the merchant's ear.

What Noel couldn't understand was how the kaka girl could play this game since she had paws instead of hands with fingers. It baffled her completely how Tao managed to get a grip on the daggers, which is the main reason why Noel stayed to watch.

"You're all outta turns. Try again next time, cat-kid." the merchant crustily said, retrieving the last dart.

Noel blinked, breaking out of her daze to realize that she had spaced out and missed another round of the game.

"Meow? There's gotta be something wrong with your arrow-thingies! You're cheatin' moustache-man!" Taokaka protested, leaning over the counter and looking around in the small booth in inspection.

The man jabbered to himself, flabbergasted by the name she called him. He swayed his arms angrily. "There's nothing wrong with my goods, kid. Get outta here or pay for another round!"

Before Tao could even ask, Noel dug her hand in her pocket and handed the competitive Kaka some money. At this rate she would have nothing left by the end of the day...

"Tao, this is your last try, after that-" Noel started, but the kaka girl flippantly waved a paw, cutting her off.

"Yeah, yeah, I know!" she said, then steadied her posture, crouching and keeping her eyes on the red circled target. Tao drew in a breath, fully prepared now. Noel watched intently while Tao threw the five darts one by one and missed each time, the last dart pricked an inch away from target.

Noel saw the merchant leaning back with his arms crossed and his mouth stretched in a smug smirk at the sight of the grumbling kaka. Unsuspectingly, she tightened the grip on one of her pistols.

_BANG!_

After the loud noise, and a few shouts from civilians including the vendor himself, a narrow hole appeared right in the center of the target, shooting right through the circular wooden board itself.

Tao jumped up and down and cheered ecstatically. "W-h-h-h-hoa!" she breathed, grinning broadly. "That was awesoooooome! You go Lacking Lady!"

Noel smiled at the giddy kaka girl who clutched her arm in an excited squeeze. "...Please, sir, would you be kind enough to award us our prize now?" she asked civilly, nodding towards the gawking man as she lowered her pistol.

The man stammered behind the counter, flailing his fists threateningly. "That's cheating; you're not getting the prize! You were supposed to use the darts-I mean daggers! Plus, you damaged my equipment! I'm going to press charges against you! Both of you!"

"Ah!" Noel blinked down at the grubby finger insultingly jabbed at her collarbone. She looked around her, realizing that the sudden murmurings was of a small crowd who stopped to watch this commotion.

"...Excuse me?" She straightened her back, passing off her shrunken appearance, and took as bold a step forward that she could manage. She kept her gaze firm. "Do you have any idea who you're threatening? I'll have you arrested for public persecution and the slandering of an NOL officer!"

The merchant's posture stooped slightly as he fully regarded the blonde soldier, timely noticing the gold badge which flashed when a ray of sunlight hit it."Y-you, you're from the Library?" he stammered, at a loss for words.

Noel kept up her authoritative font, regardless of the uneasy feeling niggling inside her. This was not abuse of power... this was for the good of her mission! She kept that trail on thought in mind as a persuasion to ease her guilt.

"Take the prize, please, take it!" He shoved the thin leaflet in her hand and took a shaky step back. His pride drastically seeped with the words that came out next. "I humbly apologize, Miss Cat."

"That's _Mizz_ Taokaka, to you! Meow!" Tao pressed on, holding her head high so that man cowered below her red-eyed gaze, regardless of her joyful grin.

Noel turned around and handed the leaflet to Tao. "...Here. This is your payment. Now, can we look around properly this time?"

Marveling at the glossy piece of paper, Tao paused in step when they began walking. "Uhhh...who are we looking for again?" she asked, tilting her head.

Noel's mouth dropped open. "Eh? Y-you mean to tell me you...don't know?" she stuttered incredulously.

"Uh, Lacking Lady didn't tell," Tao matter-of-factly pointed out, and to Noel's embarrassment, she was right.

"Aaagh," Noel couldn't stop the small groan from escaping her. Pushing through, she decided to describe Ragna as best she could.

"W-well...this man wears an old-fashioned red jacket; he's about this tall and has spiky white hair," she explained, hoping to gauge recognition in the kaka's eyes. "...Actually, when I think about it in this way, he looks kind of like an albino hedgehog. In red!"

Their slow walk came to a stop by the exact spot where they initially started out the fruitless search. "Hmmm," Tao made a pondering sound, glancing off to the side. Her ears immediately perked up and she grinned. "Ooooooh! You mean the Good Guy who looks kinda stupid? He went that way!"

Noel looked in the direction Tao thrusted her arm in, feeling beyond flabbergasted.

So Tao knew all this time!

However, Noel's optimism was far more stronger than her lamenting. This was the first form of straightforward information that she received since the start of her mission. Despite the time wasted, maybe things would work out simply today!

She smiled brightly and waved a pistol as she dashed down the road. "Thank you, Tao!"

* * *

The Port stood near the blue sea, which stretched almost never ending and competed against the clear sky to touch the horizon. The sea breeze billowed the blonde wisps of Noel's hair as she chased after her cap, which blew right off and swept across the paved floor.

"Got you!" she puffed, catching the cap between her two pistols.

She replaced the cap on her head, making sure it sat tight and firm. "Okay, now to find Ragna."

Her green eyes scanned the near area, hoping to discern any color of red, which should have been easy because of all the blue.

Down by the harbor was a well-paved open deck with boats lining the bridge. The space was minimally occupied by sailors, crates, barrels and squawking seagulls. A few civilians walked by, but other than that, the area was fairly empty.

Noel sighed softly; leaning against the railing of the upper platform she stood on. She would have to ask questions again. This time her determination sunk, sailors weren't the most polite and decent of men, she once heard.

Her stomach growled, protesting for attention. Noel looked over her shoulder and gave a relieved sigh, she was glad no one was around to hear that. "Oh... I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast. Yesterday."

She noticed a nearby stand, where the vendor looked to be selling rolls.

"A few minutes break wouldn't make a difference, right ...?" she convinced herself, making her way to the section where foods were sold.

After checking her leather purse for her spare keep of money, Noel purchased a delicious sandwich from a small outlet. Having eaten the delicious meal, she mustered up her confidence and navigated her way to the harbor where the ships and fishing boats were neatly kept, bobbing up and down in the waves.

The harbor was fairly empty and the only people in sight were a huddle of sailor sitting outside the walkboard of their ship. She approached them. "Excuse me, Sirs?"

The sailors continued blabbering amongst each other and two slammed their fists on the wooden table either in laughter at their wins or at their failure when they played the wrong cards. Unhearing of the soldier's repeated request, they continued their slurred jabber.

Noel pursed her lips for a moment, thinking about what to do. She decided to try again though had no acknowledgement once more. She narrowed her eyes, lifted her pistols and shot at the ground near the leg of the table.

"Waaah!"

"Huwarr!"

"Haaah!"

"Gyahh!"

Were the multiple shouts when the sailors were made aware of the multiple bullets clinking at their feet, almost shooting through them!

"What the hell?"

"Whaddaya want?"

"Grrrr."

Noel blinked at the one sailor's growl. All of them wore typical blue-and-white sailor garb and she noticed more than one man had a scar at some or other part of their faces. Their hands were large and callous of work and inked tattoos decorated the bulky arms of the muscular ones. Only the skinny sailor was not marked by a tattoo, save for a vivid birthmark below his eye and a black pimple in the midst of his faded moustache.

She stopped herself from pulling a face. They were definitely not the lookers.

Nole decided to keep up her imposing front, feeling intimidated by the looks they gave her as their eyes travelled up and down her soft figure.

"Uh... now that I have your attention. Have any of you seen the SS-criminal, Ragna the Bloodedge, also known as the Grim Reaper, in this area?" she bravely questioned, keeping her voice fairly steady.

"Why don't you come over here and I'll tell ya, sweet cheeks," the scrawny one slurred, his voice was surprisingly deep.

"W-what did you call me?" she exclaimed, pointing her gun at the chubby sailor who nudged the muscular one with a nod. One of the others mocked her voice and an outbreak of roaring laughter aroused between the four sailors at her offended expression.

"...Why aren't they taking me seriously?" she wondered to herself, her eyes darting uncertainly between each of them. She didn't know why they leered at her and poked fun at her defensive stance. But there was one thing she was certainly aware of. Their inebriated eyes held dark intentions.

* * *

Ragna scowled, staggering forward when sudden ground stabled below his feet. "That damned rabbit!" he cussed, holding a hand to his forehead when his vision blurred.

So she summoned him just to give him riddled nonsense and then after pointlessly fighting, she dumped him wherever the hell he was. Frowning bitterly, he turned in the opposite direction which led out of the Port area. "That stupid vampire, she's gotta learn to mind her own damn business."

A commotion of gunshots firing resonated along with incoherent jabber. Ragna kept on walking.

Brute laughter bellowed. Ragna kept on walking.

More gunshots. Ragna kept on walking.

A panicked shout. Ragna paused in his step.

That one voice coaxed him to look over his shoulder. Elevated on the top platform, he noticed a certain soldier down by the harbor. Her blonde hair waved in the breeze as she shot at the four gruff men circling in on her. A fifth neared deviously from behind.

"The hell is going on down there?"

* * *

"S-stay back!" Noel warned, feet planted firmly in the ground despite her mind's plead for her to step back. The sailors only laughed at her audacity and made snide, lewd remarks which made the lieutenant's complexion redden. "...I'm... I'm warning you! I'll arrest you if you continue with this!"

They paid her warnings no heed and slapped her shoulders, causing her to buckle to the side. Noel decided it was best to leave; this wasn't going to get her anywhere. With this intention in mind, she hurriedly backed away; shooting at their feet to keep them at bay.

"Hyeeeeeeeeh!" Somehow, her arms were pulled back forcefully and Bolverk limply inclined in her weakening grasp. The sailors snorted as she riotously struggled, and in her shrill voice, commanded them to let her go. Noel tried to keep her gaze hard. Desperately gathering all her will power, she forced herself not to yield to the tears harboring in her eyes as she summoned up her voice.

* * *

A/N: Well would you look at that, a sad attempt at a little cliffie. Poor Noel. Although I'm empathizing with her, I can't help but chuckle evilly to myself. This is sort of the climax, so you can probably imagine what's coming next.

I figured the theme song for this series could either be Intabyua by Mengurine Luka or Starry Heavens from the game Tales of Symphonia. I can't remember who the artist/band is. :3 These two songs are kind of at a tie at the moment, but I think I'll go with Starry Heavens for now.

If you want a Ragna blow-up doll to do with whatever you please, then do not hesitate to review for I'll throw in ... a block of cheese? To translate: Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ragna blow-up dolls and cheese to everyone who reviewed! Sorry for leaving you guys hanging. For some reason, this chapter was a pain to write. You know, this actually turned out completely different than the original draft. It went through a whole rewrite phase. I can't even give a proper reason, except that I kept criticizing everything I managed to write... Oh well, enough of that. On to the story!

* * *

**Simply Complex**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

"P-please...let go of me immediately! As an officer of the NOL, I command you to-kyyyaaaaaaah!"

Shrieking, Noel thrashed about in earnest, hoping that the rough and coarse hands of the sailors would let her down after they suddenly hoisted her up into the air.

"Put. Me. Down!" she struggled, wriggling profusely.

"Shut her up, Denz!"

The sailors shifted to adjust her so that one of them was able to muzzle her mouth into silence. She shouted against the bruising force of the hand, but her voice was muffled and blocked, the hand pressing painfully against her lips. She continually struggled against her restraints as they began walking. Their fingers digging below her ribs hurt her as they carried her along.

"Quit ya strugglin' blondie," one of the sailors carped.

What were they doing? Why were they doing this to her? Bewildered and alarmed, she lashed her arms in a wild frenzy, even going to far as to slapping one sailor's cheek with Bolverk.

"Agh!" As the sailor cussed another ripped her pistols out of her hands and carelessly threw them to the ground. She lifted her head, pushing against the force and trying to locate where they were taking her.

She noticed the bridge, with the rowboats lining its sides, swaying with the force of the rolling waves. Her eyes widened. They were walking to the ocean...

She felt her body rise as they hoisted her up and inclined her toward an open crate. The square opening of the small crate neared as they tilted her meek body and proceeded to dip her down.

"Nnnnnnn! Mmmmmmmm! Pmmmmmmmmmmnn!" Noel tried to scream, thrashing her legs with hopes of getting free. Bewildered, she resisted even harder, her throat paining as her voice strained into the rigid hand gagging her.

Their effort to shove her in the crate was hindered when she managed to kick one man square in the nose. "Damnit, stay still!" he growled, nursing the injury. In foul words, he sourly commanded the others to shove her in.

They complied and gruffly angled her face first toward the crate. Her hair hanging downwards concealed her panicked expression when she could fight no more against the manhandling. Just when her thoughts reached their pinnacale, apprehensiveness overwhelming her, a male's voice vigorously resonated.

"Dead Spike!"

Noel felt the hands supporting her tremble and weaken. The surprised jibs of the sailors were all she heard apart from an almost distant sound of the waves splashing.

Her body swayed sidewards as her supporters tilted. Closing her eyes, pursing her lips and preparing for imminent pain, she neared the concrete ground below her.

A soft grunt sounded. Noel blinked, instead of landing on the hard floor, she felt her body suspended in midair. She then realized that this was so because of an arm wrapped around her back, pulling her closer to safety. The flashy red jacket gave her savior's identity away.

"Ragna...?" she muttered, completely astounded. She felt surprised, confused, happy, grateful and irate all at the same time. The whirlwind of varying emotions stirring at the pit of her stomach was erratic.

She blinked incredulously at the white-haired man, looking up at him.

Why was he saving her? Why was he here? Why couldn't he turn up sooner? Why didn't he just turn himself in earlier so that this never would have happened in the first place?

"Surprised?" he grunted, letting her down to his side with a grumble about her being heavier than she looked.

Not even caring to muster up her otherwise noticeable dissapointment to that, she stumbled dizzily, leaning on his arm for support. She then snapped her head up and stared him straight in his eyes.

"You saved me..." marveled Noel, a forbidden respect for him sparking within her. However dramatic that sounded.

"Ever so clichéd of you to say that, but yeah, I guess I did," he declared with a nonchalant shrug before adding, "_Again_."

Having recouped her balance, Noel stepped around until she stood in front of him. Tillting her head, she smiled wholeheartedly. "I knew that you weren't a bad person."

Ragna abruptly averted his gaze, a faint blush vanishing from his expression just as soon as it had formed. Seemingly uncomfortable, he brushed it off in haste. "Yeah, now don't get all sappy on me. I still gotta take care of these guys."

With that, Noel was brought back to the current situation. She looked over her shoulder, noticing the two sailors hoisting themselves up from the ground while the others who were in the water tried to drag their wet bodies back onto the pier.

"Who d'you think you are, punk?"

"You're gonna pay fer that ya wimp!"

The two brutes approached Ragna with toothy snarls, their eyes blazing with anger and their shoulders heaving with the obvious want to settle this in a brawl.

Evidently unfazed by their remarks, Ragna raised the metal slab that he called his sword. "Oh I'm sorry, but I don't have any money," he put sardonically with a refrained sigh.

The sailors grumbled amongst themselves at his uncaring and sarcastic respond, and the tougher more muscular one charged in, raising his thick clenched fists.

"This guy thinks he has a chance?" Ragna scoffed, casually leaning on his sword with an eyebrow raised at the approaching thug.

Noel instantly dived to the side, sweeping up her pistols. Then her eye caught something blue. She gasped, noticing her cap trail away with the wind and nearing the far side of the plaza.

Shaking her head, she raised her weapons and ran to Ragna's side. Right then, she couldn't be bothered about that. "Let me help you, Ragna!" she offered.

Ragna simply parried the man's fists with the flat of his blade -causing him to yelp in pain and hop backwards as he shook his throbbing hand.

He managed a quick glance at her and heaved a withered sighed. "You really think you can handle this blondie? Stay on the side."

Noel frowned at his implication, lifting her pistols in defense. "I'll have you know, Ragna the Bloodedge... I can take care of myself!"

The two sailors blinked, stammering in surprise and looking from Noel to the young man in red. "R-ragna the Bloodedge?" they spat, pausing in their charge. The soaked sailors joined from behind, gracing the two young adults with similar looks of shock, multiple thoughts zooming through their minds.

Ragna and Noel, oblivious to the gawking enemies, only paid attention to at each other in their little spat.

The white-haired man rolled his eyes."Sure you can. Maybe that's why you were about to be shoved in a crate and thrown into the ocean, right?" he carped sarcastically, receiving a hurt expression which soon hardened into a glare.

"I don't need your permission to fight alongside you!" she snapped, turning her blonde head to face the current enemy, as if she had just declared the final descision.

She regarded the five sailors with calculating green eyes, entirely disregarding Ragna's irritated albeit mildly surprised expression.

"Tch. Whatever," Ragna acted all tetchy, though he was mildly impressed. He raised his sword and performed an upward attack, sending a black force in the shape of a wolf to keep the sailors, who had snapped out of their stupor and charged in, at bay.

Ragna advanced with a confident smirk, performing a swift downcut and a roundhouse kick to the puny one's side. The man landed a few feet away with an unmanly shriek when he crashed into a barrel.

Shoving the next sailor to the side and striking him with his sword after a kick, Ragna served an uppercut. "Inferno Divider!"

Dodging the sailor flying by and landing into the ocean, Noel smacked her pistol in a backhand to the gruff one who gagged her. With a dark curss, he pushed her away and tentatively placed a hand on the swelling red mark on his face.

Not giving him a chance to react, Noel swept her legs to the floor sending him toppling in the water. "And stay there!" She couldn't help herself.

Ragna performed a diagonal strike with his blade, ending it with a jab, and Noel jumped in with a "Revolver blast!" firing a missile of bullets while twirling airborne. Her attack sent the last sailor sprawling through the air and into the water, joining his friends who got splashed in their faces by the resulting waves.

"Not bad," Ragna complimented, smirking at the sailors cussing and thrashing in the water with the bitterest of frowns. They officially lost all their manliness being beaten up by blondie over here, he thought to himself.

Despite the circumstance Noel smiled softly, sending Ragna a sidelong glance. "We make a good team."

"...Yeah, we do."

Unaware of the awkward vibes Ragna felt, Noel did him a favor and directed her attention elsewhere. She stepped forward, standing on the edge of the pier and looking down at the men with an irate and authoritative expression.

"If I ever see the five of you again, I'll make perfectly sure that you spend a lifetime in prison!" she warned, earning a few grumbles and protests as the waves overlapped their bodies.

Ragna watched with a raised eyebrow as Noel listed the different sectors, sections and subsections of the law which the sailors apparently obstructed, and then she warned them of the exile sentences and death penalty in all seriousness, disregarding their moans for her to shut up and be quiet already.

With her thin voice raised, her eyes narrowed to what extent they could manage, and the way her eyebrows furrowed slightly; it looked to Ragna like she was trying way too hard to make it look like she was serious. He grinned from where he stood.

She looked a little cute when she lectured. Wait, what the hell was he thinking? Ridiculous...

He shook his head and turned around, glancing over his shoulder with an uncaring wave. "Seeing that I'm done here, I'll be on my way," he announced quietly.

Noel looked behind her, catching Ragna in the act of casually yet speedily sauntering to the plaza. Did he think he could just leave like that?

She glared at the sailors, reiterating one final warning before running to catch up with him.

* * *

The gruff sailor lifted his head above water, spiting out a gallon of saltwater. "It's abou' time she left, I'm freezing my ass off 'ere."

The puny one whimpered, flapping his arms against the waves. "If I had ta hear her lecture anymore, I'm sure I woulda send myself under."

The other sailors coarsely agreed in their own foul-mouthed versions before they swam back to the pier, escaping the burning cold of the sea. They watched the blonde soldier finally draw closer to the white-haired man in the distance. With her hair whipping in the breeze, the soldier stood before the criminal with her juvenile face smiling.

She looked so easy to take advantage of. But they were proved wrong. Coiling their drenched clothing and shivering in the cool sea breeze, the sailors were now certain of one thing. They certainly would never trifle with another NOL officer again, that was for sure.

* * *

A/N: Mehh, I don't know how I feel about that. I know I could have extended, instead of focusing on this one scene but I couldn't be bothered. Sorry about that. Anyhow, good news is that I'm saving the more lighthearted scenes for the next chapter, which would also be the last.

Please Review?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: And here comes the final chapter to this incredibly short series. I thank everyone for reading and bearing with my slow updates so far. A special thanks goes to the people who reviewed and added this to their favourites. You guys don't know how much that encouraged me with my writing. Now without further ado, I present to you the final chapter, which is almost 4K words! *does a little happy dance*

* * *

**Simply Complex**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

"Huh?" Already a distance from the pier, Ragna looked over his shoulder when a voice called out his name. The blonde-haired lieutenant stopped in her sprint the moment she reached the man in the striking red jacket.

"Oh, it's you..." Ragna acknowledged her presence with a begrudging sigh. "What do you want?"

Choosing to ignore the curt tone of his question, Noel smiled sheepishly, though urged herself in attempting to keep eye contact. "I...um, what was I going to say...? Oh yeah, I wanted to thank you. For rescuing me. Who knows what could have happened to me if you didn't show. So thank you!"

"Er ... Okaaay," managed Ragna, with little effort. Noticeably awkward, he reflected on the strangeness of having the lieutenant sent to capture him come up and give her thanks in a trail of incoherent mumbles. Either it was a really odd day, or she was a really odd girl. He vouched for the latter.

Nevertheless, Ragna shrugged offhandedly, completely disregarding the fact that she was fidgeting under the discomfited silence from his lack of response. "Your welcome, I guess."

And with that, he wasted no further time and turned on his heel, carrying on his own way.

Noel blinked at his retreating back before she involuntarily jerked forward, her mind urging herself to carry out a quickly formulated plan. "W-wait!" she called out, causing him to pause in step.

Holding in a sigh of annoyance, Ragna quirked an eyebrow at the girl. "Is there anything _else _you wanted?" he inquired, his expression as pokerfaced as usual.

This made her determination sway in slight hesitation. "I... Uhh..." Noel averted her eyes for a split second, fumbling for the right words. She could see that he was irritated, but in all honesty, his mood was the very least of her worries.

What she worried about was her tenacious habit to stutter making a return and possibly humiliating her even further than what she was soon to say. Deciding not to put it off any further, she snapped her gaze up at him and blurted; "Do you want to go get some ice-cream?"

Surprisingly, that came across quite clearly.

What Ragna heard was probably at the very bottom of the list of things he expected the anxious blonde to ask. Although he was unsure of what it was he expected in the first place, he was as sure as hell that it was definitely not what she just said!

He looked down at the young lady with his eyebrows raised, somewhat startled. "Come again?"

Noel pursed her lips at this brusque remark. She knew he'd be surprised and she already felt nervous about what his answer may be, though did he really expect her to ask that humiliating question again...? She looked at him again to see if this was right. Judging by his expectant gaze, she affirmed that he did.

Halfheartedly, with uneasiness rushing to her cheeks in the form of a blush, Noel compelled herself to repeat the question. "D-do you want to get some ice-cream with me?"

She sighed inwardly. There was that stutter she was thinking about earlier...

Ragna let her words settle, noticing that she looked self-conscious at having to repeat herself. She was not even looking him in the eye anymore. Evens so, he had to ask, "Isn't it usually the guy who asks the gir-"

"No-no-no-no it's not like that!" Noel stopped him right there with wide eyes as she waved her arms in front of her, her face flushing brightly at his assumption. That was quite embarrassing for her to hear, so she objected. "It's not like that at all!"

"Then what?" Ragna asked, cocking an eyebrow at her alarmed tone. The reason why he was still hanging around was because he could already see by the gauche gleam in her eyes that she was currently too distracted to set the chase again.

Though it was annoying when she got all loud like that, he was honestly curious to know what was going on in this girl's mind. It...intrigued him to say the least. God, now he was starting to sound like that stupid Rabbit.

Oblivious to his thoughts, Noel shied away at his tone. Had she asked in the wrong way...?

She decided to elaborate, lest he got the wrong idea. "You see... The reason why I asked is because, I wanted to treat you to something," she started, nodding at her words, feeling relieved that they came out coherently. "As a token of my appreciation."

Her reasoning didn't sound the least bit solid. To be honest, Ragna thought it was suspicious. It was one heck of a mixed up, role-reversal day...

Even if she she seemed genuine enough, he still had to make sure, "Is that all?"

"That's all," she answered innocently, clutching her hands in front of her. She looked at him from under her bangs. "What else were you expecting?"

"You're not going to arrest me when I'm off guard?"

This made the diligent soldier in Noel rouse to shoot out a tensed, "D-don't get me wrong, I still have a mission to complete!" She simmered down. "...But in this case, it wouldn't make much of a difference."

Ragna appeared to take a moment to mull this over. At least, that was what Noel persuaded to herself. She liked to believe that the look he gave her was a contemplating one and not a puzzled, taunting smirk.

"Well..." he relented with an amused smirk. "If you're gonna pay then I guess a little ice-cream wouldn't hurt."

Noel's anxious smile beamed with uncontained enthusiasm.

* * *

"Your wanted posters are all over the city." The blonde haired young lady informed the white-haired man, unaware of the sarcasm used previously when the clerk spluttered his name in astonishment and he snippily responded to with a curt. "Looks like I'm more renowned than I thought."

Ragna looked at Noel with rising incredulity. "You're really telling me that I look like _that_? I was beginning to think you guys were mistaken," he announced, disbelievingly.

"Our very best artist drew that!" Noel defended, staring at Ragna with her delicate fingers wrapped around the covering serviette of the cone she had just received.

"Yeah, your very best artist is a c-" he was broken out of his retort when a caramel ice-cream cone rapidly neared his face.

Ragna and Noel had approached the nearest swirly cone stand, minutes ago, and had gotten lost in a conversation that was speedily inclining to an argument. But thank heavens for the clerk's good timing, because the swirly cone shoved to Ragna's face instantly distracted him.

The balding clerk nodded jovially, but by the apprehension in his eyes anyone could see he was in a hurry for the two of them to leave. And voice his opinion; the scrawny clerk did, "H-here. Now please, go away."

"That's some shitty customer service you got there," Ragna drawled languidly, clearly unimpressed.

"Service suitable for the Grim Rea-!"

"Thank you very much, sir!" Noel slapped some money toward the man, preemptively shutting him from his come back.

Partially distracted by the payment, the clerk's hardened glare dissipated as he ran his fingers in count of the notes.

Noel gently coaxed Ragna to follow her and let the man be. "Come one, let's go over there," she pointed to the far side, where a curved area overlooked the ocean.

Ragna followed, shaking his head. "I wasn't gonna waste my time on a wimp like him, anyway..." he uttered under his breath in defense of his pride and Noel couldn't help but roll her eyes.

The two of them stepped up to the elevated platform. While Ragna leaned his elbows against the railing, delightedly slapping the ice-cream with his tongue; Noel stood next to him and looked out at the vast waters that made up the blue-green ocean.

The sky reddened slightly as the gulls squawked by, bringing sound to the taciturn silence which steadily befell them. Well, apart from Ragna's approving nods and "mmhmm"s every now and then as he devoured his ice cream.

Noel marveled at sun as it made its unhurried descent in the horizon, the orange-red rays reflecting off the blue of the sea, causing the mass of water to glisten . "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Ragna's attention was directed to the blonde, who had slight awe in her voice. He followed her gaze out to the ocean. "If you're the nature-y type, I guess."

Ceasing a frown at the various possibilities of his blunt response, Noel looked at Ragna with an affable smile which soon turned into an inaudible giggle. She graced him with a more cheery smile, this being because an unaware Ragna had a dab of ice-cream on his chin as he unknowingly proceeded to ignore her and lap up a dribble of ice-cream which began melting.

Noel couldn't help but note how adorable that looked. She tilted her head, observing his eating mannerisms, and then she noticed something.

"...What are you doing?" Ragna asked slowly, his brows quirked upward at the peculiar blonde who was bent down level to his hands.

Her eyebrows were pulled tightly together during her intent stare. "You eat with your left hand..."

"Yes. So...?"

Straightening up, Noel shook her head, revealing that no offense was intended with that. "It's just that most people normally eat with their right, so I was a bit ... intrigued."

She really was a weird one, Ragna decided, calming from his tensed posture. "Some people are just different than most. It's called individuality, if you didn't know." With his nonchalant shrug, he shifted his gaze back towards the ocean.

Noel leaned over the railing as well, careful not to loose her balance and unintentionally hurl herself to the waters. Her following chuckle gauged a quirked eyebrow in response.

Ragna discarded the serviette seeing that his cone was already finished; then he pushed himself away from the railing, giving the blonde an odd look. "What's up?"

He was seriously beginning to question the mental state of this chick.

"You just reminded me of a friend," Noel laughed, looking nostalgic. "She always used to be so defensive about individuality."

"Was she a beast-kin?"

Noel blinked, letting out a small gasp which traitorously escaped. She stared at Ragna, unsure if what she felt right then was amazement or bewilderment. "H-how did you know?"

Ragna shook his head, smirking at her blatant astonishment. He could imagine thats he was wondering if he was a mind-reader or something like that. "Just a guess," he answered casually. "Ordinary people wouldn't be so tense about individuality. They almost never get judged."

Noel stared at him for a moment. He hadn't used the word 'Normal people'. Smiling grimly, she uttered, "My friend used to get judged a lot by people. Not as who she was as a person, but by her appearance. I didn't like seeing that happen to her..."

"Appearance doesn't matter," the white-haired man scowled, giving the blonde an impression that he was slighted by such opinions. "There's nothing wrong with being a little different. . ."

Noel gave him a sidelong glance, noting his tone and expression as he said that. She felt a new and forbidden sense of admiration for him.

A memory flickered at the back of her mind. Back when she was at the Military Academy, Tsubaki and Makoto took her out one afternoon.  
The three girls noticed Jin sitting at the pier all alone and Makoto bounced up to him in her usual out-going fashion. Somehow it ended up with all four of them having ice-cream together and watching the sunset. But then some students walked by and snickered at Makoto for sitting with them at a table, passing off rude remarks. It ruined the whole relaxed mood after Makoto had just gotten rid of any awkward vibes from invading in on Jin.  
Even though Tsubaki scowled and said to ignore their immaturity, Jin sat up and walked over to them. "There's nothing wrong with being different," he had told them plainly.

That was one of the few times Noel had seen Jin stick up for a friend. That was one of the times she realized that he was not as cold and uncaring as he made it out to be, yet even with those realizations she hadn't dared approach him...

But she was sure it was all a front. Same as Ragna right now. This insensible attitude, carelessness, hardness, it all had to be a front.

"Hellooo. Anyone home?"

"Neeh!" Noel squeaked, stepping back. She sighed when her mind belatedly realized that the hand waving before her face belonged to a now startled Ragna. With her fist clutched to her chest in attempt to steady her rapid heart beat, she heaved a breath of relief. "You...you frightened me."

"For an NOL officer, you're pretty easy to frighten." Ragna commented, dropping his hand and chuckling at her meek reproach.

Noel pouted, acknowledging his mocking tone. "I spaced out..." she admitted.

Ragna nodded in a half-shrug before putting in, "You did have this weird faraway look in your eyes."

"You just reminded me of someone." Noel felt the need clarify that she wasn't weird before his opinion ranked her as odd -which he initially did- though not to her knowledge.

"Another friend?" Ragna easily deduced, without looking at her for confirmation.

Noel immediately faltered in her answer. She frowned softly, though tried to keep her expression relaxed. "I thought he was," she stated dolefully.

"Well you sound like you've had a pretty drama filled life." Ragna simply observed, going back to gaze across the sea with a mask of disinterest.

Noel sniggered uneasily, embarrassed. "Here I am reminiscing about my past, when I know absolutely nothing about you. Well, except that you're a rebel against the Librarium, you've got the largest bounty on your head, and you destroy all our branches without motive," listed Noel, though the topic was strangely easygoing and not as tense as she would have imagined otherwise.

"Hey, I'm not the one who told you to spill your heart out," Ragna mentioned with not tact whatsoever, crossing his arms behind his head before heedlessly resting his head thereon.

"But, you're so easy to talk to. For some reason..." Noel continued unceasingly. She was now determined to pin the topic of conversation on him.

Perhaps this way she could even learn of the motive behind his actions, and try to reason with him. He may have had a stubborn outlook, but he was considerate enough to engage in a conversation this far. He wasn't as bad as he seemed. Well... those were her current thoughts about him.

Though she knew very well that accumulating such hopes would only make potential disappointment all the more depressing if he did in fact turn out to be a cold-hearted destructive villain. She couldn't help but doubt that though, he was starting to grow on her whether she permitted it or not.

"Yeah," Ragna wryly scoffed his reply. "Even if you're the one doing most of the talking."

"It's just. You seem to act all gruff, but...there's more to you than just that. I know so, because you saved me." Noel pensively carried on, unaware that it was intended as a light jab. "If you'd have been as callous as any other criminal, you would have left me injured. So that's more proof that you're a good guy."

Ragna stared at her, his gaze softened. He quickly composed himself. "...Who said I didn't consider it?" was the brisk retort as he let his arms down. Why was she so bent on summing up his persona like that? It was suspicious to say the least, and also irritating...

Noel furrowed her brows at the glare she received. "See, there you are acting like a jerk again, but just a moment ago you actually seemed like a nice guy!" she protested, her mind confounded by his volatile nature.

"Why the hell are we talking about me again?" Ragna groaned his frustration, before slumping over the railing as if giving up. As far as this argument was going, he was defeated. And he was a sore loser about it when he sighed, "This is such a waste..."

"I don't get it..." Disregarding his child-like grumbling, Noel expressed her thoughts. "Why do you act like such a stupid, idiotic, highly annoying jerk, when being nice comes so easily to you?"

Ragna turned his head to look at her, offended, insulted and confused. She had somehow found a way top mix an insult and a compliment all in one sentence.

"Who are you calling a stupi-!" His jab was countered by a raised hand, signaling that she was not quite done yet.

With an unheard sigh, he listened as she continued, this time in a softer tone. "What I meant was, that there's more to you then what meets the eye Ragna. There's more to who you are than what you let on."

Silence reined for a few moments as Noel's good-natured words conveyed her overall view of him. Ragna's mind digested this unpredicted claim, noting the goodwill in it.

Was Blondie unknowingly naïve or just stupid? He couldn't tell.

Was Ragna upset that she'd spoken her mind? Had she said too much? Noel couldn't tell.

The two stared at each other, their thoughts both ranging on the matter.

"Squwaah," A seagull squawked somewhere in the distance, comically breaking the silence.

"Hey, you gonna eat that?" Ragna finally asked. His tone of voice was friendlier this time, and he lowered his gaze to her hands to point out what he was talking about.

Noel made a confused face. Right then and there, she stopped in her staring and realized that she hadn't been eating her ice-cream apart from nipping the top swirl off. She frowned. And it was her favourite flavour too...

"Here," she went, readily handing the ice-cream cone to Ragna with a polite smile, seeing that he really seemed to like it since he stuffed his face the moment he got his.

Shamelessly accepting the treat, Ragna gulped the ice-cream down in no less than a minute causing Noel to gawk, entirely awed.

Rubbing the sleeve of his wrist over his mouth, Ragna straightened up his posture, sidestepping Noel. "That was delicious, thanks."

"Oh, you're welc- Hey wait!" Noel swung around, breaking out of her smile and throwing her hand out to grip onto his forearm before he could take leave.

Halted in his obscure escape, Ragna sighed, feeling her firm grip on his arm. "What now?"

Composing herself, Noel let both her hands rest at her sides. "I... You said yourself that you saved me twice. I only made it up to you once now," she pointed out informatively, with an assenting nod to herself.

Ragna's eyebrows arced in astonishment, his mouth involuntarily opening as well. Was she for real?

"So...what? You gonna treat me to a gourmet meal?" he presumed teasingly; though he wouldn't exactly put it pass her.

She was, after all unpredictable, completely mind boggling... yet surprisingly cute seeing that's she was suddenly blushing, her lips pursed. Now Ragna was really curious, so he waited patiently for what she had to say.

Noel braced the butterflies in her stomach, feeling a tingly sensation rushing up from her stomach to her cheeks. She stepped forward, but with the grace and elegance usually associated to a sack of concrete, she felt herself trip in an unplanned lunge, sending Ragna in a half stumble.

Ragna blinked. Unwillingly, his complexion betrayed his manliness and he felt himself blushing scarlet. He was frozen in place and the only part of him moving was his eyes which flickered slightly.

Noel ripped herself away and lowered her glance from a shocked Ragna to the floor. She tentatively touched her quivering lips. Suddenly the floor looked a whole lot more appealing. She didn't know how he would react. Her reaction couldn't even be put into words properly.

This wasn't what she intended!

She only planned to give him a small, thankful, peck on the cheek! She didn't even know what sudden rush compelled her to do that in the first place, to lightly peck the SS class criminal's cheek, but now, that sudden impulse went even farther than she had originally thought. She would have let out an uncharacteristic curse at the floor that was to blame for this accident, if her brain could properly function.

"W...well..." Ragna gulped, hastening his pokerfaced self to return, to no avail. He tried again, clearing his throat. "Uh..."

Maybe he couldn't fully compose himself; his mind was still trying to grasp what the hell just happened. He looked upon the blonde lady, her head bowed and her face concealed by her hair, as if she was desperately pleading that the ground to swallow her up immediately.

The blonde's expression reddened violently as she braved herself to raise her eyes and look at his face. To her surprise, he was blushing slightly.

She took a steady step forward, making threads of rushing thoughts tangle in the young man's mind. He had no clue what she would do next and blushed even deeper at the thought.

Noel lifted her head, her blush steadily dissipated and her emerald eyes loosed their sparkle, now gleaming boldly. "Now Ragna, you are under arrest."

Ragna's eyes widened. That was unexpected. "What the...?"

A gunfire shot and he narrowly dodged a bullet hurtling towards his foot. Regaining balance, he stared at Noel, appalled, shocked, bewildered.

"What, are you _stupid_?!" he managed unbelievably, simply unable to grasp the complex mechanics of this girl's mind.

Noel pouted, offended by this. She lifted her pistols, assuming a reflexive battle stance. "Don't call me stupid, and, turn yourself in!"

"Wh-what the hell!?" The man in red tilted sideward in a step back, dodging an incoming bullet that missed his shoulder. This was unbelievable. What the hell was going on today?

Without further comment, Ragna darted in the direction out of the port, giving up in the impossible attempt to figure this woman out.

With a determined expression, Noel broke off in a run, hot on his trail, even though the slightest of blushes surfaced through her dutiful impression.

Gunfire's, jabs and incredulous squawking echoed through the Port area of Kagutsuchi. Vendors desperately awaiting customers wondered what the commotion was about, as well as the few dispersed people occupying the seaport.

Everyone paused in their business and lifted their head, picking up more yelps, commands and gun shots which drifted in the air.

The sounds faded away as the two figures, clad in red and blue, departed the port in an unwavering chase.

* * *

A blonde haired girl with delicate, juvenile features stepped out of a swirling void and onto the presently vacant platform. The ribbons holding up her parted hair, waved in the light sea breeze.

She lifted her head, her narrowed crimson eyes discerning two figures animatedly leaving the area, their forms silhouetted by the fading rays as the sun bade the world goodbye.

A gunshot, a yelp, an exasperated, "Are you crazy?" followed by a commanding, "Turn yourself in right now, Ragna the Bloodedge!" and a drained, "Why do you always have to yell my full name?!" faded out of hearing range.

The faintest of amused smiles appeared on the mysterious young lady's impassive expression. "And so the chase continues..."

* * *

A/N: I hope it was an enjoyable last chapter! I'm thinking about doing a continuation, though whether it is released as an extension to this or a follow up series all depends. As a potential spoiler, it might include another major pairing. The epilogue I'll release might enlighten you more. Though I can't guarantee that the sequel be uploaded anytime soon, if I decide to write it that is.

For now, I'd like to focus on my main story which hasn't been updated in a month. Or more, if I'm miscounting. So I'll be working on that again. Well, adieu, and thank you for taking the time to read this story!


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

Noel Vermillion sauntered down the well-paved streets of the uppermost area of Kagutsuchi. Her heels clicked earnestly against the cobbled ground as she made her way to the Librarium Headquarters in the dead of the cool night.

As can be deduced, she had once again lost track of Ragna, but this time his slippery escape was not due to her inattentiveness.

During her pursue the radio strapped to the belt around her waist crackled, and bearing in mind that the reception hadn't worked since her arrival at Kagutsuchi, Noel was drastically obliged -even anxious- to answer it. She responded as formally as she could while attempting to hold back her tired gasps as she raced onwards. Though the reception seemed to weaken again, during which the white-haired target gratefully seized the opportunity to make a prompt dive down the sewers— a place she had no intention of following, whatsoever.

For now, she was working out a way to catch up to him. Perhaps there was another opening, where she could wait for him, catch him off guard. But for that, she needed information. And who better to ask than a member of the Intelligence Department?

And as if Fortune was working hard right then, the radio-device strapped to her waist crackled to life, transmitting an incoming call. Tucking a wisp of blonde hair behind her ears, Noel recited her well-rehearsed answer: "Lieutenant Noel Vermillion, actively present."

"Ahh, Lieutenant," the familiarly unruffled voice of the caller droned in her ear. "I was beginning to think you forgot how to answer your radio."

Noel blinked in turn, fully recognizing the voice. She straightened her posture as if in duty. "C-captain!"

There was a pause and the blonde lieutenant could almost imagine the green-haired man wincing at her sudden raised tone.

"Now, now, there's no need to shriek into the receiver," he finally responded. His tone was fairly calm to the lieutenants surprise _and_ embarrassment.

Noel blushed, lowering her head and persuading herself that she had misheard, that it was not amusement she had detected in her superior's voice.

Oblivious to her discomfort, the voice belonging to Hazama idly continued. "I have tried contacting you earlier, two days ago actually."

That had been how unexpectedly drawn-out and laborious her mission turned out to be...

"Y-yes. There have been problems with the reception. I ... I apologize."

"Hmm. If it was reception problems then there's no need for you to apologize," he bluntly informed, though it came across without malice. "Nonetheless, you are requested present at the NOL branch. Your mission priority has been changed."

An ubiquitous foreshadowing slowly dawned upon Noel, excluding the disheartened wave which crested in her with the news that her mission to detain Ragna had long since been subdued. She held the radio closer to her ear, furrowing her brows in concentration. "What...? What do you mean?" she asked.

Nevertheless, Captain Hazama succinctly continued on the other end of the line. "Major Kisaragi was reported roaming the streets of Ronin Gai. You have been ordered to shift your objective and return him to his post as soon as possible. That is your mission."

A wrench of emotions fluttered in Noel's stomach with nerves. "Captain Hazama," she started, and somehow, her voice came out distinctly forced. "What if he...?"

"Refuses to comply?" Hazama finished for her. He carried on, a foreboding tenor ringing on the edge of his tone. "You know all too well that force would consecutively follow, should further rebellion be the case."

Noel gulped, nodding submissively, even though she knew the man was not able to see that action. She knew where her duties lied. "Mission accepted, Sir," she complied without protest, obediantly.

"Well, that would be all. Have a good night, lieutenant." At the farewell, the receiver crackled one last time, leaving an unnerved feeling lingering behind.

Her fingers involuntarily flexed, tightly clasping the deviceas she brought it down from her ear. The blonde lieutenant reattached the radio, lifting her head to the velvet blackness of the night. One faint star caught her attention as the globular moon shimmered its eerie radiance down upon the streets.

She pursed her lips. Lowering her gaze, Noel wistfully uttered a name. "Jin..."

* * *

**To Be Continued... **(Maybe.)


End file.
